Bring on the Darkness
by TsukiNamida
Summary: Buffy never made it out of the hellmouth during the fight against the first. Instead, she went through a portal that was her only way of survival. Now she's stuck in the year 2019, with no way home. Suck at summaries, but give it a try.
1. Pilot

Hello! This is my first crossover so please be kind! It's a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Dark Angel crossover. In the Buffyverse it takes place after Chosen. In Dark Angel it takes place after "I and I Am a Camera" but before "Hit a Sista Back." Please give back feedback, both positive and negative so I know how to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Dark Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to their respective owners, and I'm just borrowing them without asking to mess with their lives. ;) And if I did, then Dark Angel would have gone up to a fourth, maybe even fifth season. As for Buffy? Well...That stupid Riley would've never been born. . I no likey him!

Well, enjoy:D

* * *

Why? Why did it have to be this way? It had started out fine; they were all in position and ready to fight. Willow's spell had worked and they were winning…Sure she had gotten injured, but they were still winning. But next thing she knew they were all running, running to get out, before the whole place sunk. They had to hurry, hurry to the bus and get away from this place. Faith was almost out and she was trying to catch up to her when she saw him.

He was standing there, and she knew what was going to happen, her stomach squirmed and knotted up as she got to his side. "No…" She whispered out, her eyes holding a deep sadness as she knew he would not make it. He just stared at her as he glowed. The earth trembled, and she knew she had to get out soon.

"I love you…"

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it. Now go. I want to see how it ends."

It was time to go, she knew that, but as she watched Spike start to disappear, a painful cry made its way up her throat her heart ached as she watched him. She felt tears begin to form, as she said her goodbye and raced to get out. She was almost to the exit, when one of them grabbed her ankle, making her slip. She snarled at them, as they began to swarm her. She would not make it. '_I'm so sorry…Dawn, Willow, Xander...Everybody…'_ Her mind raced as she still continued to try and escape their clutches. She was about to give up, when she saw it; a portal not too far away.

She didn't even bother to wonder where it led to, or if she would even make it through it. She just knew it would save her; call it a gut feeling or slayer instinct, but she knew if she made it through there she would be saved.

She struggled free, her body working without contact with her mind. Before she even realized what was going on, she was throwing herself at it. As she went through, she felt something grab her leg. She growled and kicked it off, hoping it would not make it through. Suddenly she was rolling she couldn't stop until she slammed into a wall; there was clatter of metal hitting gravel. She groaned, slowly sitting up. She turned to where she had come from, and her eyes widened as she saw the portal closing.

Could she ever go home? Would she someday see her sister and friends? Will she ever know if they survived? These questions raced through her mind as she waited, not bothering to get up.

She should look around, find out where she's at, if it was a different dimension, but something stopped her. She just sat there, looking around, lost. She was in what looked like an alley. It was nighttime. Perhaps she was just in another city? It looked like someplace she could find on earth, perhaps she would be able to go home…

A small groan escaped her features as she held her side where she had been stabbed by a Turok-Han. For now she would be alright, her slayer healing was already kicking in, so that wouldn't be much trouble. She looked around more, her eyes falling on the scythe a few feet away. _'No…I gave it to Faith when…How?'_ She wondered as her fingers slowly grasped the handle. At least she could protect herself if she had too.

After a bit she stood up, using the wall for support. She leaned against it, putting the scythe underneath her jacket, and slowly made her way out of the alley. Her whole body was achy and bruised, and she could already feel another one forming at her ankle, where she had been grabbed before kicking the vamp away.

She stopped. '_Could it have made it through like I did?' _She wondered her eyes scanning all around the dark alley. She didn't see it go through. The time it took for her to turn to see it close and her landing couldn't have been enough for it to come through and run off...Could it? It looked clear, but it _actually_ being clear was another story. But, if it _had_ made it through, wouldn't the first thing it would do would be to go after her? Here she was; an injured and a bit disorientated slayer. Easy kill. If it had come through, it should have been all over her by now, if not right away. Or perhaps she would have sensed it…

Still, she was the slayer; she wasn't taking any unnecessary chances. She had learned that the hard way…

'_About fifteen more feet to the street…Can I make it if it really did come through too?'_ she wondered. Her grip on the handle of the scythe tightened as she carefully made her way to the street again. She looked to see that she was in a run-downed neighborhood. There were a few people out, not enough to be called lively, but enough to not be lonely.

She took a deep breath, tucked the scythe under her jacket more, and began to walk. She could feel stares from people, but she did not meet any of them. She just kept her head down, her eyes ever watchful and vigilant of her surroundings. She wondered how bad she looked…After all; she had just gotten out of a fight for her life. The first had basically declared war…Perhaps they would call the authorities. If they did, what would she say? She saw some men in black by some gates and stopped. A woman showed some ID before being waved in. She guessed they were cops.

So she needed ID huh…She didn't think the old, 'Oh I'm sorry officer! I left it in my other pair of pants!' would work. …Well, there was always the old fashioned sneaking in and maybe kicking their asses if they tried to stop her…That would work if she weren't injured and very tired. She sighed, suddenly feeling fatigued. She felt so sore, she was sure she would just drop out cold any second now.

She must have been staring at the gate because one of them was suddenly in front of her. She cursed in her head for not having been paying attention. The last thing she needed was to be caught with a weapon by the police and be taken in for questioning. Who knows what tactics they used.

"Move along." He said in a gruff voice.

She just nodded and turned the other way, walking off. Her pace was normal, not too fast paced nor slow.

She wondered why he didn't ask about her appearance. Or her injury. Her blouse's side was soaked in now dry blood. Perhaps this place was one of those, 'survival of the fittest' places. That would explain the way the world is and why not many pay attention to her. '_I mean come on! My clothes are worn out, cut and battered. I have blood all over the place. I would think they would take me in for questioning! Or maybe offer me some help!'_ She ranted in her head. Her face fell, _'Then maybe I __**am**__ in a different dimension. This place is unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of.'_

Her feet where taking her somewhere that her mind did not know. She didn't realize she had traveled a good amount of distance and hadn't noticed she had arrived somewhere until she realized she had stopped. She blinked. How long had she just stood there dazed and lost in thought? She sighed and looked around.

That's when she saw it.

The Space Needle, the one and only that it's in Seattle, Washington.

Her heart began to race as she thought of the possibilities. She could go home! Quickly she began to scan the street for a payphone, but her face fell as she noticed one small detail. Ok, one major detail.

This place was completely trashed. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. So this meant she had probably been sent into an alternate reality of her home. Her lips pursed together as she shook her head in determination.

No, if this was really an alternate reality that meant she could find a way home. She would just simply have to find the right people. She looked up at the needle and slowly made her way inside.

Soon she was at the top, and boy was this place completely trashed. There was garbage and graffiti all over the place. She saw some plastic coverings around.

Quickly she gathered as much as she could and made herself a makeshift bed. She sighed, holding her side. It was healing along great, but she needed to wash it up or it could get infected between now and the time it gets healed completely. She placed the scythe by the 'bed' and looked around the dark room. She sighed, lying on the side that wasn't injured. She stared into the darkness, wondering what everyone was doing.

'_They're all probably getting ready to look for the rest of the chosen's.'_

She would most likely not get to be there, to search for the other girls and help them with making the choice of to either train and fight the forces of darkness or ignore it and lead a normal life…A normal life that she never got to choose and have.

Her hand gripped the scythes handle to bone crushing status, but quickly she calmed. She closed her eyes, fatigue and weariness finally having fully caught up with her.

Her breathing evened out, and she quickly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll give you cookies! Lots and lots of cookies:)


	2. That's not very nice!

Hiya people! Here's number two! Hope you like it:) Well, today has been awesome! But I bet you don't want to hear about it or care. T-T Meanies! ;) Hey! Whose waking up early for some shopping tomorrow? I am! My mom and I are waking up at 3:30 in the morning, maybe earlier. X3 Oh hell ya! Malls beware!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews!

MaxS452: Thanks! I love your review! I'm hoping she doesn't properly meet Max for a while. If all goes according to plan, they really won't meet for about another two chapters. Hopefully. ;)

enchantedlight: Thank you! Here it is!

Shadow High Angel: Hehe! Your review made me feel all giddy inside! XD Bad me! Stop getting a big head! XDDD Well, here it is!

dreameralways: Ok! Hehe, in another site I've been known to go on for months without updating, but not to worry! I won't do that with this one! -.- I hope...

magicisagift: Thanks! Here it is!

Thanks to you all for reviewing!

* * *

Buffy groaned as she woke up, slowly she opened her eyes and immediately closed them as they were overwhelmed in bright light. Slowly she opened them again and blinked, getting used to the brightness. She sighed as she sat up, leaning against a wall. She checked her wound only to find it completely healed. '_Good…_' She thought as she stretched, yawning a bit.

She was still tired, hear back ached from not having an actual bed and she was tired from tossing and turning in her sleep. She felt drained, having dreamt of her family and friends, she blinked away tears.

She stood up, deciding that it was better to look around than stay here thinking of them, that would only make her vulnerable.

Quickly she made her way out, this time leaving the scythe hidden by some trash. She scanned the area to see a good amount of people around. Many stared. She ignored them once more and continued to look around. As she walked the perimeter that was fenced off, she saw a few liquor stores.

Her stomach grumbled.

She sighed, her hand searching her pockets for any money. If she was lucky, this would be the pair that had some when she hurriedly got dressed before the battle. Her hand clasped around some paper that she quickly realized was money. She sighed relieved and took out a twenty dollar bill.

She quickly made her way inside one that didn't seem too bad. Once inside she looked around, grabbed a couple of things and made her way to the front. The clerk was a woman that appeared to be in her late twenties with red hair and brown eyes. Buffy choked as the red hair reminded her of Willow.

"Will this be all?" she asked in a friendly tone. She nodded.

"Do you have a bathroom?" the blonde asked as she was rung up.

The clerk nodded smiling, "Yup, down the canned isle to the left, black door." She said pointing.

Buffy muttered a small thank you before quickly going. Once inside she quickly relieved herself and washed up. It felt good to wash away some of the dried blood. She tried to remove the stain as much as possible, but no such luck. She frowned, she had loved this blouse! '_Oh if I ever make it home I'm going to kick those Turok-Han's assess!_' She thought angrily.

After a bit more of futile tries, she gave up. She exited quietly, only to see two men wearing ski masks holding the woman at gun point.

"Give us the money!" one of the screamed.

The woman was sobbing, "Please! This is all I have!" she said in fear and desperation.

"Does it look like we care?! Do it or it's your head!" growled out the other.

She kept whimpering and one of them raised their gun to hit her on the head. Before he could bring it down, Buffy was at his side, her hand gripping his wrist tightly.

"Now that's not very nice." She said in a deadly tone.

He growled and went to slap her but she quickly got behind him, pulling his arm until a snap was heard followed by a howl of pain. The other guy shot at her but she was already behind the aisle. The other woman had fallen to the floor in order to not be shot. Buffy quickly came up from behind the guy, kicking him to a wall so hard, he slumped down unconscious.

She then kicked the gun away from the one withering in pain and went to the woman, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Y-yes. The Sector Police should be here any moment." Her sobbing was now gone.

The blonde nodded, looking around. So the cops were called Sector Police huh. She placed that piece of information in the back of her mind. Soon the men in black appeared as the woman told them what happened. They had trouble believing Buffy had stopped them, but just took the men instead of arguing.

After they were gone, Buffy turned to the woman and asked, "So how much do I owe you?" She asked taking out her twenty.

The woman seemed shocked, "You help me out when you could've easily let them take the money and you still want to pay for what your getting?!" She asked astonished. Buffy just nodded. "Who are you?" She asked after a while.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"I'm Jamie Clark." She said holding out her hand, which Buffy shook.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's on the house."

"Its alright, I heard what you said about needing the money. I can pay." She said putting the twenty on the counter. The girl frowned, then her eyes widened as she took in Buffy's appearance.

In her head, Buffy had that your kidding me look, '_She just barely realized?! I thought she just didn't want to ask!_'

"Are you alright?!"

Buffy nodded, "I…I just got in from California. But turns out I have no where to go." She explained quietly.

The woman, Jamie, got a thinking look. Buffy knew what she was going to ask before the woman asked, "Its ok. I'm just going to stay at the space needle, I'll be fine." She interrupted before Jamie could ask.

"But!"

"No, it's fine."

"Please? It's a rare thing to find someone that's kind and I just want to repay you back."

"No, I don't want to intrude."

"You won't! I live alone upstairs, I could use the company." She said smiling.

Buffy thought about it a moment, "How about this, you let me work the liquor and do a couple of chores to let me work my keep." She asked in a tone that said she wouldn't agree to anything less than that.

The woman smiled, "Ok! And I'll provide food and a place to crash at!" She said happily.

Buffy nodded as the woman went and put a closed sign and locked up, "I'll open up later on tonight." She explained as she made her way to a brown door, Buffy following. It led into a staircase which they climbed to a second floor. Jamie opened a door and they entered a comfy looking living room.

"Welcome to my place. I know it's not much, but I'm sure it's better than the needle." She said nervously.

Buffy smiled a bit, "It's comfy. Has a homey feeling. I like it."

She seemed pleased at Buffy's response and quickly showed her the kitchen, dinning room, her bedroom, and Buffy's followed by the one bathroom.

"So do you have any extra clothes?" asked the woman as they finished the small tour. At Buffy's response she frowned. "Well, go take a shower and I'll see what I can find." She said going to her room.

Buffy quickly went to the bathroom, only happy to be able to get all the dirt, blood, and grime off. After stripping she stepped into the hot water, her muscles feeling relieve. She sighed in bliss as she just let the water hit her. After a few more minutes like this, she grabbed some shampoo and continued with the shower.

* * *

Jamie didn't know who this Buffy Summers was, but she did know she was a good woman. She smiled as she looked through her clothes for something decent for the girl. Her smile faded as she remembered all the blood on her. '_How did she get in that condition?_' She wondered finally finding something that wasn't too old.

She went to the kitchen and put some water to boil for tea. Quickly she fixed some sandwiches, using the finest ingredients she had.

Normal people wouldn't have done what she was doing, letting a stranger into their home, but her parents had always brought her up to be kind to those in need. Also she felt she had to repay her for saving her. If it weren't for her, she might be dead with a hole in her head.

Not only that, but with her working the store as well, those darn men might think twice before trying to rob her store. It worked out, she got someone who would help keep them from stealing from her and she got a roof over her head along with food.

She set the food on the small table, and went to get the clothes to give to the girl when she heard the shower turn off. She heard a knock at her door and turned to see Buffy with a towel around her…

* * *

Buffy wrapped the green towel around herself and walked out. She didn't want to put on the same dirty clothes so she opted for asking Jamie to borrow some, they did look around the same size after all. She saw her in her room and knocked. She turned around and smiled nervously.

"We look about the same size so I think these should fit." She said giving her some jeans and a blue blouse, along with some undergarments before she even opened her mouth to ask for clothes.

"Thank you." She said, though she couldn't help but feel a bit weird as Jamie stared at her, "I'll go to the room I'm in." she continued and quickly left.

Once inside the locked the door and got dressed. She was right they fit just almost right, except they were a bit loose. She quickly exited the room and went to the dinning room.

"I made some sandwiches, and tea. That's alright right?" she asked putting two mugs on the table.

She nodded, taking a bite from one. It was missing something, and the bread tasted stale, but she wasn't complaining and quickly gobbled her portion and downed her tea.

The woman stared. "So Buffy…Where you from?" she asked as she tried to make conversation.

"Like I said before, California. Sunnydale to be exact." She explained, her thumb running skimming her mug. Jamie got a thinking look.

"Never heard of it." She said, grabbing the plates and beginning to wash them.

"Small town in the middle of nowhere. The type of place nothing ever happens." She said, lying easily. The woman, Jamie, had no reason not to believe her, not only that, but years of practice with her mom had made the slayer an excellent liar.

"Well, I'm sure it couldn't have been bad then…" she said, Buffy, thanks to her slayer hearing caught the last bit that was whispered, "Why would you move to a place like this?"

She sighed. Like she had a choice to be here, personally she blamed the Powers That Be. They always had something to do with ruining people's lives, usually hers. Her grip on the mug tightened as she thought of her friends. Where were they? Were they safe? Had they made it out in time? She was so lost in thought she didn't register the redhead's question.

"Come again?" she asked, blinking, giving her an apologetic look.

She chuckled, "I said, it's late, do you want to get some rest?"

Buffy nodded even though she wasn't tired. But what she did need was some alone time, so that she could reflect on what had happened to her, on what might happen here to her.

Jamie nodded as she got a towel and dried her hands, "Well I'll go open the store up again, can't have it closed too long. Unlike some others, I don't try to rip off people." She frowned, "Especially in times like these, instead of banding together and helping each other people try to con each other. It's sad really." She said as she turned to Buffy.

She just nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about all the while completely lost. Hey, she couldn't just be all like, 'Hey! I have no clue what's going so care to explain? Huh? How could I not know? Well, for one, I'm from another dimension and I'm not meant to be here. Heck, why don't you help me find my way home?'

Yeah, she'd be sent to the loony bin before she could say, 'Ubervamp.' She didn't want that nor did she want to deal with it.

"…Later." Was all she caught before the redhead headed out. She blinked. Whoops, she hadn't paid attention to a single word before later. Eh, she should really remember not to space out. That was bad. Bad Buffy.

She placed her mug in the sink, before quickly washing it. She looked around, before her eyes fell on a T.V. She looked out the window, it would be dark soon. Then she'd head out for her scythe. She didn't really want to think of everything she had been trough and what had happened, despite her previous thoughts. So she did the only thing she could think off at a time like this.

She watched T.V.

* * *

Hehe, hope it wasn't too bad. I really debated with myself whether or not Buffy should stay with Jamie, but I thought, "Heck, she's lost and confused, she needs a place to find herself." And then whether or not Jamie should be a boy or girl. So guess what? I flipped a coin. -grins- Yup. And it was heads so Jamie was a girl. I made her a redhead out of random and then I realized Willow was a redhead. So I was like, hehe, whoops. But I was too lazy to change it. XP

Oh yeah! If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them. I have a basis idea but the story isn't set in stone.

Well, review people! And you'll get cookies! Lots and lots of cookies:)


	3. The Slayer

* * *

Hello people! Here's the next one, and I'm glad to see people like it! Yay! Hehe, well, I have to leave to school in ten minutes so yup. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except perhaps the plot and any original characters I deem necessary. Okie dokie? Okie dokie.

enchantedlight: Thank you! Here it is.

cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01: Thanks! Here it is.

lildevil0644: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Shadow High Angel: Wow, I love your reviews! They make me feel all nice inside. ;) She _might_ meet someone next chapter, not sure though.

MaxS452: Wow! Thanks! I'll take everything you've said-er, typed?- into consideration. As for the romance, most likely not. It depends on how the story goes and what mood I'm in. ;)

Pipinator89: Thank you! And yes, he is the worst character. I love fanfics where the author portays him as a bigot and Buffy kicks his butt.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Buffy made her way to the top of the needle as quickly as possible; she'd have to be quick for Jamie might choose to check up on her only to find the blonde missing. '_But she's taking care of the store…Still, shouldn't chance it._' She thought though she found herself pausing. Jamie…She seemed like a good person for the few hours she'd known her, but she wasn't too sure. Looks could be deceiving, heck, she should know. Anyone looked at her and all they would see is a small, short blonde that seemed like the damsel in distress type of girl. It would be hard for someone to believe her capable of what she did. 

Slaying.

She started walking again, she had to hurry. After a bit Buffy made it to where she had slept the night before. She squinted in the dark, looking for where she had hidden her scythe. She sensed its general area, but not its exact location. "Where are you?!" she asked the empty room, still searching where she thought it to be. She cursed as her foot met something metal and jumped around, her hand massaging her toes. She sighed in relief despite the now dulling pain; at least she had found it. Quickly she grabbed it and placed it in a black plastic trash bag she had 'borrowed' from Jamie.

She was making her way out when she noticed something, or rather someone.

A girl.

Whoever it was, she was sitting at the needle's edge, apparently staring out into the city. Buffy was compelled to ask what she was doing but thought otherwise. One, she was in a hurry to get back, and two, she didn't seem like she was trying to kill herself, it looked more like this was her spot to reflect. She didn't seem like she was dangerous in human standards, and since her slayer senses weren't tingling, it meant if said girl did try anything, she could easily stop her.

* * *

Max had been staring out into the city, thinking when she heard someone enter. '_So the intruder finally arrives._' She thought not caring to look. Granted she wasn't supposed to be up here either, at least she wasn't living here. That had to count for something right? Right? 

She had arrived a little over an hour ago, walked in to notice something was different, someone besides her had been there, and not too long ago either. She had been going to make a break for it thinking Manticore had finally caught up with her and was going to try and ambush her when she smelled it.

Blood.

That had calmed her down significantly, knowing it wasn't Manticore who had been there, but rather an injured homeless person. Nothing to worry about, so she had just gone to her usual spot.

She had just been waiting for over an hour, waiting for the person to come. She didn't know why, she just had.

"Where are you?!" she heard a female voice ask in agitation. At this she tensed. Was she talking about her? She heard the woman bump into something and shortly followed by jumping noises. There was the sound of metal being grabbed from the floor; that caught her attention quickly.

If this woman attacked, she would have to defend herself.

She waited for the attack to come, but nothing. She heard the door open once more and the woman slip out silently.

Max was a bit impressed seeing as had she been a normal being, she wouldn't have known she had had a visitor. She frowned; she was losing her skills, she better work out more. And by work out she meant go to people's house and 'borrow' some of their stuff. She grinned thinking how Logan would have a field day if he caught her stealing again. It would be funny to see his reaction, but he would probably end up giving her a lecture, something she wasn't willing to go through.

She sighed as she stood up, stretching. She had to go or else Logan would probably get worried as why she hadn't showed up to his latest 'save the world' mission.

Quickly, she exited the needle, not realizing a certain slayer had stood behind, watching her go.

* * *

Buffy hadn't really left, just hidden well and made it seem like she had. She saw the girl exit after a while, not noticing her at all. She had caught a glimpse of her, not much but enough so that if she saw her she may be able to recognize her. 

She made her way out after a while, heading back towards Jamie's place…Until she sensed them.

They weren't many, perhaps around three or four. No, four. She looked around, her gaze lingering on a closed up warehouse. They were in there, and they were restless. Silently she entered, quickly hiding behind some boxes.

"I want to feed! Let me drain her!" she heard a female vamp growl out, her tone daring the others to object.

They didn't at first, but then one spoke, "We can't, the human girl is to be harvested. She has to keep us satisfied for at least three more days." She heard a male voice answer.

Buffy got a look; these vamps were keeping someone alive just to feed off her for a few days. Damn bastards. She had to stop them, and quickly she took a chanced glance at them. She saw the female along with two males. They didn't look like they were new to the vamp game, but they weren't experts. This should be easy.

She saw a girl gagged and bound to what appeared to be a heater, her clothes were dirty, torn, and bloody. Buffy saw several bite marks all over her, her eye lids looked heavy, like she was fighting to stay awake.

"Well look at what we have here." She heard a male voice say behind her. She jumped spinning around only to come face to face with a dark haired vamp, his game face on. She inwardly cursed; she had sensed four, not three! How could she have been so stupid?!

The vamp grinned, obviously thinking she was scared witless. The boxes behind her were thrown aside, exposing her to the other three. The dark haired vamp advanced. The female vamp smiled in a feral way as she growled out, "She's mine! I'll drain her!"

At this he stopped and backed off. Buffy cocked a brow as she turned to the female. She guessed she was the head honcho.

"Little girl, you should be home in bed. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to wander into the night? It might be dangerous." She said in almost a purr, her features changing, showing the true demon.

Buffy quickly found her wit, "I see why she wouldn't want me out, probably thought I'd die of fear," at this the vamp's smiled widened, "Fear of your ugly ass face." She finished as the vamp's features turned to outrage and she began to advance on Buffy.

"Why you little bi-" her statement was cut short as Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. She went flying, hitting a wall and slumping down.

The three male vamps didn't hesitate to attack her once they realized what she had done. One of the brown haired one's came in, trying to grab her from behind. He was met with a quick head butt back and a sharp elbow to his stomach. Buffy quickly took out the scythe from her bag, swinging it down, impaling him.

He turned to dust before his head hit the ground, momentarily stopping the other two in shock. The second brunette came after her in anger, trying to tackle her. She kept jumping out of the way, until she got tired and she tripped him, quickly slicing him.

She groaned as the dark haired vampire tackled her to the ground, she went rolling, kicking and punching trying to get him off her. He growled and managed to get a punch to her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She groaned and did something that would have the vamp rolling beside her. She kneed him in the groin. And boy was he rolling, clutching his area for dear life.

Buffy grabbed her scythe before flipping up, staring at the vamp.

"What are you?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to make it.

"The Slayer." he burst into dust the moment the words left her mouth, she heard scampering and turned to see the female vamp staring at her wide eyed. Her grip on the scythe tightened as she turned to finish her off when she heard whimpering coming from the girl. She stopped. The girl needed her, but if she let the vamp get away she'd probably have vamps and who knows what else after her. She took a step toward her when she heard another whimpered. She sighed, gave the vamp a look before turning to the gagged girl.

She heard the female vamp run out as quickly as possible, not bothering to even threaten her.

Buffy knelt in front of the girl, careful to un-gag her and undo her binds. She blinked, her eyes holding fear.

"Shhh, it's ok. They're gone." Buffy said soothingly to the shaking girl who just nodded, "Can you stand?"

The girl didn't respond, so with help from Buffy she helped her up. "Where do you live?" she asked as she helped the girl out of the warehouse.

"…"

Buffy sighed; this was going to take a while. "Well, were do you live?" she asked once more. The girl just shakily pointed a finger in a direction. Buffy took this as a sign and began walking that way.

"What happened?" she heard a male voice ask causing her to stop. She turned to see the sector police.

'_Good thing I put the scythe back in the bag again._' She thought relieved.

"I found her, she was being held hostage by some criminals. Thankfully they weren't there when I found her." The lie just flew out of her mouth before she could even register his question. She blinked, wow, when had she become such a good liar? She blinked again; she probably shouldn't be complimenting herself either…

"Hmmm…We'll take it from here." He said talking into his radio, saying something about an injured civilian. Buffy just looked at the girl, wanting to stay but knowing she couldn't. And shouldn't.

She handed her to the sector police.

The girl looked at her still shaking and whispered a small, "Thank you." That only she could hear.

Buffy just flashed a small smile before quickly making her way back to Jamie's apartment. She saw the open sign and sighed in relieve, she was still tending the store. She blinked as she saw some people leave and Jamie come out and start to close up. '_Ah crud._' She thought quickly going to the side of the building and climbing a dumpster, then onto a ledge. She pulled herself up and quickly got to her opened window. She heard the door open from the stairway, and jumped in landing gracefully thanks to her slayer abilities.

She hurriedly closed the window, shoving the black plastic bag under the bed and turning off the light, she barely managed to crawl under the covers when the door opened about an inch. Buffy calmed her breathing, making it appear that she was sleeping. The door closed and she heard Jamie go about doing other things.

Buffy sighed in relief before sitting up, wondering if this was how it was going to be from now on. Her barely making it back on time. How was she going to explain any injuries as well? She sighed tiredly.

She'd think on it in the morning, right now she needed rest. Closing her eyes, she hoped she'd get a better night's sleep than yesterday's, she had to be well rested for tomorrow for work and possibly patrolling afterward at night. She sighed, and not even changing into some pajama's, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ha! I bet you all thought Max was going to come in and help! XP So what you thought about the vamps. 

Nyahahaha! ...Sorry about that.

Anyways, please review and tell what you think. Also...Oh crud! I forgot what I was going to ask...Oh well, well review people! XP

Oh yeah! Now I remember! Do you think the scooby gang should be there? Or Angel and Spike? I won't say whether it's another dimension or if Buffy just got sent to the future, but I need an answer to those questions. Please and thank you!


	4. Slayer in Town

Hiya people! I've brought an update! Yay! But I kinda think of it as a filler. Nay! Well, I do, don't know about you. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why? Because if I did Dark Angel wouldn't have been canceled. And if owned Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Riley wouldn't have been a character. So yup yup. Don't own, don't sue. If you do...Well, good luck taking what I don't have! ;)

Note: Last chapter I made a small mistake, when the vamp asked Buffy who she was, I meant to put what. I've already fixed it, but thought you should know.

* * *

Reviews! 

the voice of: Hehe, here's the update:) As for the pairing, I don't know. There might be one, there might not. It depends on how the story goes and what mood I'm in when I'm writing. ;)

lildevil0644: Thank you! And by anyone else, did you mean Buffyverse? Or do you mean see her interact with people from DA?

Shadow High Angel: Oh wow, your making me blush! I swear, you are! XD I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hehe, I really didn't think anyone would like the fight. I suck at describing them, and I never like how they come out on paper-er, virtual paper. XD- They always come out better in my head. But yeah, I'm glad you liked it. :) Normal huh? That would be funny. Hehe, I can totally picture it. Normal would bust a gut! XDDD

enchantedlight: Thanks! Here it is!

Vixen2: Hmmm...Yup, you have some good points. Thank you:)

Knight Wulf: Hehe, here it is:)

Tanydwr: Thanks for your insight! You ask some good questions. Hehe, that would be interesting to find out huh? I think it would be hard to see who would win. Though my money would be between the Familiars and Buffy. Love Max and all, but someone before made a few points and yea, I think Buffy would beat Max. -shrugs- That's what I think anyways.

Pipinator89: Spike huh? I dunno, some people have mentioned him or Angel. Hmmm...Anyways, here ya go!

MaxS452: Oh! Yes I did! I got pretty much all my Christmas shopping done! Thanks for asking:) Can you believe I never thought of Matt Sung? I a bad girl, I forgot all about him! No Scoobies huh...Well, I'll take it all into consideration. I'll have to see what possibilities I can get when I make the decision. Yeah, Max would probably remind her of Faith, heck, she reminds me of Faith. Yeah, and then Sketchy drooling at the sight, or OC getting jealous. Hmm, I dunno about those meetings. I'm split on whether to follow the story line. A part of me wants to but another wants to throw it out the window. I'm thinking maybe a bit of both? -shrug- I guess I'll get to that when I get to that huh? As for why the portal was there...Hehe, I'd go with the latter.

Thanks to all you for your reviews! Please, keep reviewing! It makes me update faster. Feel free to make suggestions, the story isn't set in stone. If I like your idea or it fits the situation, I'll use it. :)

* * *

A week had gone by, and Buffy had little difficulty settling in. She had gotten used to running the store from around dawn until a little after a lunch. Jamie would join her during peak time, and then head out to do who knows what. Later she would arrive and take over, letting Buffy have the rest of the day to herself. She didn't complain though, for it gave her a chance to get out. 

She had hoped to have gathered information on where she was. So far she had gotten the year, that she was indeed in America, and that mostly everywhere was like this, trashed and poor. She had heard people complaining about something called the pulse. She still didn't know what that was, and opted to ask Jamie if she had any old newspaper clippings. But when ever she was about to, something came up. It was maddening really. She wanted, no, needed answers if she was ever going to try to go home.

She had bumped into a couple of vampires the last few nights while searching for information, and managed to dispose of them using the scythe, but she believed it would be hard to explain to a cop if they found her carrying such a weapon. So she had sneaked into a nearby hardware store. She had easily sneaked in, gathered what wood she deemed durable and quickly left. She had carried it back to Jamie's and carved herself a stake. It had taken her a while, but she had managed to do it while hiding it from the redhead.

Now she sat at her beds edge, stake in hand, starring at it. Today she would officially patrol, fall back into old patterns, since it was quite obvious vampires were here. She stood up; putting it inside the jacket Jamie had gotten her. Quickly she made it to her window, opening it. She made to lift herself over it but paused. She could easily stay here; lead a normal life while trying to find her way home. She didn't have to patrol; it wasn't her destiny in this world anymore. For all she knew this place had its own slayer. She could just focus on getting back home.

She thought of the possibilities, but before she could make up her mind, she was already out the window and walking down the street. She knew that no matter, she could not give up slaying. It wouldn't matter if there were a hundred slayers or a thousand; it was a part of who she was. Over time, the slayer in her and Buffy Summers had become one, they had bonded. If she gave up one or the other she would be incomplete.

Not only that, but she attracted trouble. She hadn't even meant to bump into vamps while she had been out scouting the area. They and the forces of darkness where attracted to her. No matter how hard she could try to lead a normal life, someone would get hurt because of her. She paused a little as she thought of Jamie. How long before they figured out where she lived and came after her? She couldn't tell her not to invite in anyone at night. It would be too weird and awkward. She would ask too many questions. So she would stay with her for now, until she deemed it too dangerous.

Quickly she climbed over the fence into another sector as they were called, and kept walking. She eventually climbed over another fence into yet another sector.

After a while she had made it to a club called, "The Crash." She had found it while exploring Seattle. This was where she had found quite a few vampires lurking. She had easily disposed of them and now she was back. She had a feeling this was the equivalent of "The Bronze."

She entered quickly, made her way to a table where she could see everyone and everything. She quickly went and grabbed herself a beer, but didn't drink any. Her last experience with beer wasn't that great. But if she didn't seem to be here to drink and party she would be out of place. She hoped she didn't seem too overdressed. She had a red halter top with a black leather jacket and some nice jeans along with some heels.

Jamie said they had been her older sister's before she had died during the pulse. She hadn't really asked how, but had given Jamie her condolences. She had said it was ok, and that she was free to use her clothes since they had fit her perfectly. She had even taken them out of the boxes she had stored them in and placed them in Buffy's drawers and closet.

Now she looked ready to party and have a good time. Her neck was left very exposed as she was playing the part of live bait. She grabbed her beer as she pretended to take a small sip from it. She sensed them all over. This place was crawling with them. She would have to be careful though, since most of the ones she had faced earlier this week seemed to be newborns and she had faced them in small numbers. There were enough here to form their own nest and then maybe have a few extra left over.

She sensed one heading her way, she looked up and saw a man about five foot seven with black hair heading towards her. He gave her a flirtatious look and she smiled back. "Hey there beautiful, you alone?" he asked her as he reached her.

"Like, yeah! I'm totally alone," She pouted cutely as she gave him her ditzy blonde act, "I've been so bored lately! No action what so ever!" she continued, her pout turning into a sexy grin.

"Well I've got a couple of friends who wouldn't mind giving you that action." He said grinning big probably thinking he had scored himself dinner and maybe some.

She smiled, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go then!" she said excited as she stood up.

He smirked, "Let's head out back…" he said grabbing her hand and leading her away. She saw him nod to some of his friends and saw them follow closely behind. They went through a door and came out into an alley. He stopped, and she pretended to bump into him.

"Umm, why'd we stop?" she asked tilting her head, staring up at him curiously.

He turned to her, smiling, "Well, we're gonna have some fun." He said referring to his friends as well.

"Here?"

"Yes, here." He said as he bent towards her.

"Umm, ok." She said as she felt him kiss her neck. She had to contain herself from shivering, "I think I'll just be going back inside mmk?" she said backing away, keeping her act on.

His smile turned feral as his face changed, "I don't think so!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Big mistake." She said grabbing his hand and quickly twisting it. She pulled out her stake as she quickly flipped him onto the floor, staking him. She turned to his friends. There were around six of them. She could take them easily. They stared at her, shocked.

"What? Slayer got your tongue?" she asked and then blinked, "Slayer got your tongue? Oh god! I can't believe I just said that!" She said somewhat horrified.

They glared at her as they proceeded to attack her. She staked three easily, the last three were cautious though. "What are you?" asked one with brunette hair.

"What? You're telling me you've forgotten about me? Aren't there any slayers here to keep you in your place?" she asked mockingly.

"Slayer?" asked the tanned one.

She blinked, "Oh you've got to be kidding! You've never heard of the slayer?!" she asked somewhat angry. They stood quiet, watching her every move. She sighed rolling her eyes, "You know. One girl chosen to take on the forces of evil. Blah, blah, blah. She alone has the power and strength to take on all the vampires and demons in the world. Blah, blah, blah. Basically I'm going to kick your ass." She stated as she felt a pang of hurt hit her. Giles loved to say that part. She quickly buried that, for it could leave her vulnerable.

They glared, the brunette growled out, "Never heard of you."

"Yea well you better get used to me. Because I'm here to stay." She said throwing her stake to the side. She heard the third and final vampire turn to ash and hit the ground. Her stake clattered to the floor.

The other two stared at her wide eyed. "Look, see what he did? He tried to sneak up on me. Very stupid idea. See what happened to him?" she asked pointing to the pile of ash. "That'll be you in about thirty seconds." She said as she quickly flipped to were her stake was and they charged.

The tanned one threw a punch that she blocked and followed it with a head butt. He stumbled back as the brunette kicked her. She fell back and promptly flipped up staking him. The tanned one stared at her, uncertainty in his eyes. She wondered what he would do and it was soon decided as he took off running. She sighed. "Why do they always run when they're outgunned?" she asked herself as she threw her stake. He turned to dust as she slowly made her way to the pile and grabbed it.

She looked up at a roof nearby, "I know you're there. Make sure you get the word out. The slayer is in town, and I won't stop until you're all dust." With that said she dusted herself, making sure she looked presentable and walked back into Crash.

* * *

The female vamp blinked. How had she known she was there? She had kept out of sight, hadn't made any noise…So how? She sighed. She had been following the girl whenever she saw her at night. She would pay for killing off her henchmen. She growled, for it had taken her a long time to get them. 

"Slayer huh." She grumbled to herself as she walked around the roof. "You will pay. I'll see to it. There are more of us than you. You are one, we are endless and can easily make more." She mused to herself. Quickly she left the roof and headed home, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

Hehe, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll get the next one out ASAP, but remember, I'm working know so yup. Later! 


End file.
